Some electronic apparatus such as computers, are designed to receive a removable module or circuit board and make connections between a large number cf conductive pads on the inserted board and corresponding pads on a backplane or already-installed circuit board of the electronic apparatus. One approach, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,493 by Kozel involves wrapping a conductor helically about a largely cylindrical elastomeric core and severing the wire at two locations in each turn to form multiple conductors spaced along the core. The core with conductors thereon is sandwiched and compressed between a pair f circuit boards having rows of conductive pads, to interconnect the pads of the circuit boards. While this approach is satisfactory in many applications, it has certain disadvantages, including the fact that wiping contact is not made against both conductive pads of an interconnected pair, and that a removable circuit board must either be inserted with considerable force, or it or the already-installed circuit board must be deflected after insertion. In many applications, a removable circuit board is easily damaged, and it is preferable to enable its installation with substantially zero insertion force into a fixed position from which it does not move, and to then enable wiping contact to be made between conductive pads on the board and corresponding pads on the already-installed board. A high density connector which could be constructed at moderate cost and make such connections, would be of considerable value.